millenium_afterschoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Millennium
= The Millennium Afterschool Wiki = '''Millennium '''is spin - off show of School's Anatomy. It is a combination of the School's Anatomy cast and different members Trivia * This is the third show of School's Anatomy. Millennium is the 3rd spin off show. Argent's Infection was the first and Infection was the second. * This show aired on September 12th, 2018 and is expected to end on either June 25th, 2021 or June 27th, 2021. * Alexander Brown, Jalyassa Fredrickson, Ben Matsins and Madysen Seale are main protagonists in School's Anatomy. * Iyanna Taylor, Dejjon Ffrench, Mattingly Marietta, Madison Hickson, Nicole Picciallo, Ayden Gardener, Brianna Maldanado, Morgan Mathison, Kiara Richards, Akelia Wilson, Kathryn O'neil, Jeffrey Stuart, Jaelyn Perrin, Christian Boyd are featured as recurring/guest stars in School's Anatomy. * Dejjon Ffrench, Ben Matsins, Alexander Brown and Madysen Seale are the only cast members not to leave or come back into Millennium. * Brianna Maldanado and Kathryn O'neil are recurring guest stars even though they have appeared for 14 - 16 episodes of Season 1. * Kiara Richards may not return for Season 11 - Season 20 because of her moving away. * Aiden Sterlin, undetermined at the moment, may appear for Millennium's Season 11 - Season 20. * Jaelyn Perrin may appear for Season 9 - Season 10. * Morgan Mathison and Jalyassa Fredrickson left at the conclusion of Season 1. * Mattingly Marietta and Ayden Gardener left at the conclusion of Season 3. * Mattingly Marietta returned in Season 7 and left at the mid season finale. * Brianna Maldanado came in Season 1. * Kathryn O'neil came in Season 1. * Kiara Richards came in Season 3. * Akelia Wilson came in Season 3. * Iyanna Taylor came in Season 4. * Jordin Scott came in Season 4. * Madison Hickson came in Season 4. * Nicole Picciallo came in Season 4. * Mattingly Marietta, as a special guest star, came in Season 7. * Christian Boyd came in Season 8. * Jeffrey Stuart came in Season 8. * Jaelyn Perrin came in Season 9. * Azeriah Barnes came in Season 10. * Mattingly Marietta returned to the TV series Songs * Selena Gomez - Wolves ft. Marshmellow for Term 1. * Tove Lo - Habits (Stay High) for Term 2. * Sam Smith - Dancing With A Stranger ft. Normani Korderi for Term 3. Main Cast (Never Left Millennium) * Dejjon Ffrench * Alexander Brown Cast That Left Millennium * Mattingly Marietta * Ayden Gardener * Morgan Mathison * Jalyssa Franqui * Madysen Seale * Ben Matsins * Jordin Scott * Nicole Picciallo * Christian Boyd * Kaitlyn English * Carlton Clark Cast That Has Entered Millennium (Season 2 and above) * Brianna Maldanado (recurring guest star in Season 1) * Kathryn O'neil (recurring guest star in Season 1) Cast Above Season 2 * Iyanna Taylor * Jordin Scott * Madison Hickson * Kiara Richards * Akelia Wilson * Nicole Picciallo * Christian Boyd * Jeffrey Stuart Special Guest Cast * Mirsada Ljikovic * Keyon Fluerjuste * Aminata Barry * Nashaun Parks * Aiden Sterlin * Niccaletta Shmidtt * Aislinn Diemer * Angelica Sebili * Jalyssa FranquiCategory:Cast Category:Seasons Category:Episodes